


Never Take Him For Granted

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Marvel Angst Bingo 2018 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: No matter how pissed you are at Tony for creating Ultron, he’s the one you need the most when you’re in danger.





	Never Take Him For Granted

“I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me about Ultron,” you hissed at your boyfriend while fighting off some of Ultron’s robots. They came rushing at you from all sides, and it took everything in you to hold them off. There were still people on Sokovia and it was your job to protect them. Fury was on his way with the helicarrier to bring all the Sokovians to safety while you tried to figure out a way to destroy Sokovia without killing millions of people.

“You know, now isn’t a good time to be discussing this,” Tony barked back at you, firing his gauntlets at the robots from the air. With the communication device in your ear, it made it easy to talk to Tony without having to be near him, but the only downfall was that every other Avenger heard your fight.

“No, what isn’t a good time is now. Which is your fault,” you grunted, giving a robot a roundhouse kick to the face. It didn’t hurt him, but it distracted him long enough for you to get the taser stick Natasha lent to you. “If you hadn’t made Ultron, none of this would be happening!”

“Guys!” Steve’s voice chipped into the conversation. “Can we not shift blame around? We need to focus on getting people out of here!”

“Steve is right,” Tony said, grunting when a robot knocked right into him. “Fury should be here by now.”

“I’m right here,” Fury spoke up, the helicarrier appearing a few seconds later. “Good news is that even though she’s old, she still had a lot of power in her.”

“Good!” you yelled, stabbing a robot with the taser stick, making him short circuit and die out. “Bring it here! We can get the Sokovians on there and to safety!”

Fury did as he was told and brought the helicarrier close to the rising city, making sure to keep up with the pace of the city. As soon as the bird landed, Steve and Natasha came rushing over to you, panting from how hard they were fighting.

“Okay, let’s get people onto this carrier!” Steve instructed. Nodding, you ran to the building where everyone was hiding out in. Barging in, everyone stared at you with wide eyes, cowering in fear. What Ultron was doing to these people wasn’t okay, and seeing their scared looks made you feel terrible.

“Okay! Everyone! Come with me. We’re going to get you to safety!” you ordered, some people getting up and following you. Steve and Natasha appeared at the doorway and guided the people to the carrier, helping them onto it. Joining the two Avengers, you took Steve’s place so he could fight instead. He was much stronger and more skilled than you, so you thought it would be better if he was on the field instead of you.

“Go, Steve. I can handle this. You’re more wanted out there than here,” you said and he nodded, rushing away as soon as the words left your mouth. Shrugging it off, you took the hand of an old lady and helped her onto the craft.

“Come on, people! We need to be a little bit faster!” you shouted, grabbing a child and helping her onto the plane. Her mother and father were next, and the three of them huddled together in freight. “You’re going to be okay. Nothing bad is going to happen to you.”

Stepping off the craft, you saw Clint jog over with a child in his arms. He passed the small human into your arms before taking out his bow and arrow. “There are a few more people but that should be everyone.”

“Okay, get on and I’ll grab Natasha and Steve. We don’t want to be on this city when it comes crashing down,” you said and Clint nodded, getting onto the plane. Looking for the assassin, you saw her red hair and she stabbed robots repeatedly, trying to fend for herself.

“Natasha! Get on!” you yelled, running over to her and using your own taser stick to help her. One by one, the robots died, giving you and Natasha some room to breathe.

“You should get on too!” she yelled at you as you both made your way to the craft.

“I will once Steve gets on!” you replied. After she got on, you saw a man run to the craft, trying to make it to you. “Tony! We have one more and then we’re good here!”

“Hurry. Wanda can only keep them at bay for so long. We have the bombs in place,” Tony stated. When the man reached you, you grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the craft, but as soon as you let go, something grabbed you.

Ultron knew Tony’s biggest weakness was you which is why he came for you and no one else. He grabbed you by the waist, flying into the air.

“TONY!!!” you screamed, fear running down your spine. It didn’t matter how mad you were at him for creating Ultron, only he can save you now. The higher Ultron went, the more you felt lightheaded. Everything about heights, you hated, and the fact that the people on the helicarrier looked like ants, made you want to vomit.

“Put me down!!” you yelled at Ultron, trying to get away from him. It wasn’t a smart move considering how high you were, but all you wanted was to be let go.

“Let her go, Ultron,” Tony said, appearing in front of you. Looking up, you saw Tony only a few yards from you and Ultron.

“Okay,” Ultron said, letting you go. Your stomach got caught in your throat as you slipped between Ultron’s fingers. Screaming for Tony, you reached out just as Tony flew to your rescue. However, at the last minute, Ultron rammed into him, keeping him busy in the sky as you were potentially falling to your death. Time seemed to slow down as you watched the two of them fight. Tony was trying everything in his power to get to you, but Ultron was making sure Tony wouldn’t succeed.

“Tony!” you screamed, falling at a fast rate. The more time you spent in the air, the more you thought you weren’t going to make it. There were still too many robots, so no one was going to come to your aid.

Panic built in your heart as it pumped faster, and your breathing picked up the longer you fell. Any minute now, you would be splattered all over the ground, and you didn’t want to see the impact at all. Closing your eyes, you had no choice but to accept your fate as what it was.

Bracing for the impact, you expected to hit the ground and to feel immense pain everywhere, but you didn’t. At the last minute, Tony caught you in his arms, opening his iron mask so that you could look into his eyes.

“I wasn’t going to let you die,” he panted, setting you on the ground safely. You wanted to cry, scream, punch, and kick, but the only thing you could do was stare at Tony in disbelief. “Steve! Come get Y/N while I take care of Ultron.”

“Coming your way,” Steve said, and Tony winked at you before putting his mask on again and taking off. Steve was by your side in an instant, and you didn’t know how shaky you were until Steve said something about it. “Come on, I’ll get you a jacket to wear. You’re shaking.”

“Tony…” you whispered, watching him return to the fight. Whether it was because of the fear of death or the act of falling from such a height, every nerve in your body was on fire as the adrenaline coursed through your veins. All you could hope now is that Sokovia is destroyed and everyone makes it to the ground safely.

* * *

“Can I come in?” you looked up to see Tony enter your room. Even after the events of Ultron, your mind was still reeling from what happened.

“Sure,” you whispered shakily, coving your arms.

“I am so sorry,” Tony walked to you, pulling you into his arms. At the first touch, you clung to him, breathing in his scent. Now that you knew you were going to be alright, you could finally try and clear your head for a decent thought.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered in his ear, pulling away far enough to look into his eyes.

“I should have told you about Ultron. I’m sorry for what happened. I had a feeling he would come for you, and I didn’t do anything to prevent it,” Tony sighed.

“I’m sorry for what I said. It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know how Ultron would react to humanity. I didn’t mean to put all that weight on your shoulders.”

“Forget that. Are you okay? I know how much you hate heights and everything. No broken bones?” Tony asked, checking your body to see if there were any injuries.

“Tony, I’m okay,” you chuckled dryly, stopping him in his search, “thanks to you. I could have died, but you were there to catch me.”

“I promise to tell you everything from now on,” Tony said, rubbing your cold arms.

“You better,” you chuckled, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him down to you. Pressing your lips to his, you kissed him with all your might, appreciating the fact that he was right here in front of you. With today’s world and the problems that will arise because of it, you never know how long you might have someone for, and it’s best not to take them for granted.


End file.
